


I'm in love with you

by HannaKay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: When Archie saw Cheryl out on the ice he realised that Cheryl was the one he wanted to be with even though he was with Veronica right now seeing Cheryl falling under the ice, his heart broke.





	1. Chapter 1

When Archie ran out on the ice and saw Cheryl making a hole in the ice he got a big lump in his throat, what was she doing?  
Jughead and Archie tried to walk out on the ice but Archie stopped Jughead,  
"It's cracking..."  
Veronica and Betty was screaming to Cheryl to get to them, Archie looked around to see if there was some way out to her  
without cracking the ice but he couldn't see a way out. He looked up and now Cheryl was facing them, standing up, tears in her eyes and Archie's heart broke when he saw her, he was with Veronica now but seeing her there he realised he had been to hard to her when he rejected her. They all screamed to Cheryl to get to land but all of a sudden she fell through the ice and Archie screamed,  
"CHERYL!!!"  
and started running towards her with Jughead, Betty and Veronica behind him. When he got to the hole she wasn't there, the current had taken her under the ice and they brushed the snow away from the ice to see where she was. Betty screamed,  
"OVER HERE!!"  
Archie was by her side in a second and started to smash the ice with his bare hands, blood from his right hand mixing with the cold water but he didn't care, he had to save her.  
He broke the ice and grabbed Cheryl's arm and got her up on the ice, she wasn't breathing, Jughead and Veronica looked worried over Archies shoulder and Archie just blew into Cheryl's mouth to get the water out. At the same time as he blew air into her lungs he felt how it was to kiss her again and he blew one more time and now water came up from Cheryl's lungs. Archie breathed out in relive that she was breathing. He picked her up from the ice and carried her to their cars. Jughead, Betty and Veronica all behind him, he didn't really care about them he just wanted to get Cheryl to the hospital and he lied her in the back of his dads pick-up truck and jumped into the drivers seat, Veronica got into the passenger seat while Jughead and Betty got into the back with Cheryl, Betty lied Cheryl's head on her knees and Jughead placed his jacket over her to get her warm.  
Archie started to drive, he didn't look at anyone just the road and drove as fast as he could, Veronica looked over at Archie and placed her hand on his,  
"Archie, your hand... it's hurt."  
Archie just ignored her he didn't think about his hand when he had almost lost Cheryl but he didn't want to tell Veronica with both Jughead and Betty in the car.  
He clenched his jaw and stepped on the gas.

They drove into the parking lot and Archie parked right in front of the entrance and jumped out of the car and opened the backdoor and got Cheryl into his arms, Veronica looked really surprised but Betty got out holding Cheryl's head while Archie fixated her body against his and then walked into the emergency.  
Jughead and Veronica parked the Pick-up in a parking spot and ran into the emergency entry.  
Archie and Betty had left Cheryl on a gurney and some nurses who rolled her into a room, another nurse took Archie into another room to get his hand looked at.  
Archie didn't stop looking at Cheryl until she was in her room and he couldn't see her anymore, now the pain in his hand came over him and he sat down in a chair and hugged his hand. The shock of seeing Cheryl unconscious was bigger then the pain in his hand, but now he felt it.  
A doctor walked in,  
"Hi Archie I'm Dr. Norman. So I'm just going to look at your hand and see what the problem is okay?"  
Archie nodded his head and held his hand out to the doctor, but he was still worried for Cheryl so he asked, with a shaky voice,  
"Is anyone looking after Cheryl?"  
The doctor nodded his head and looked Archie in the eyes,  
"Yes, Dr. Mantel is with her. Can you tell me what happened?"  
Archie sighed highly and grimace when the doctor pressed over his hand where he had hurt himself,  
"Okay, here's where it hurts." he showed the doctor and continued, "Cheryl fell through the ice and we ran over to get her out and I smashed the ice to get her out..."  
The doctor nodded his head,  
"Okay, you were very brave and unselfish. So it looks like your hand is broken but we're going to take some X-ray-pictures of your hand and after that we will plaster your hand okay?"  
Archie nodded and followed the doctor out to the x-ray room, he saw Veronica and Betty sitting in the waiting room. Jughead had a phone up to his ear so Archie figured he was calling Cheryl's mom and Archie's dad.  
They walked into the x-ray room and the doctor asked Archie to take his hoody of and lay his hand on the gurney and then Dr. Norman placed the x-ray over his hand and left the room. It only took three seconds but to Archie it felt like forever because he couldn't stop thinking about Cheryl in the next room without anyone by her side.  
A couple of minutes later the doctor came back and this time his dad was with him. He walked up to him and hugged him,  
"Son are you okay?"  
Archie nodded his head against his dads shoulder,  
"Yes, it's just a broken hand."  
His dad let go of him and patted his sons face.  
"You did the right thing to save her. I'm proud of you."  
They turned to the doctor and he placed the x-ray picture up on the wall and showed then where his hand was broken, one broken finger and then straight over the hand.  
"You'll have to have the plaster on for about 5 to 6 weeks."  
Archie nodded his head and sighed,  
"Okay."

 

Archie walked out to the waiting area and Veronica walked up and hugged him, but he felt so wrong because he didn't want to hug her he wanted to know how it was with Cheryl but he patted her back with his healthy hand, then Jughead and Betty joined them in a group hug. Jughead asked,  
"How's your hand?"  
Archie looked at it,  
"It's just broken, nothing that wont heal... How's Cheryl? Any word?"  
Veronica and Betty shook their heads and Jughead said,  
"No... I've tried to call her mom but she's not answering and the doctor can't get out any information if we're not family so..."  
Archie turned to the door and walked out of the room, Veronica left standing there with Betty.  
Archie walked to Cheryl's room and knocked on the door, the doctor opened.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I come in? We can't get a hold of her mom and I don't want her to be alone."  
The doctor looked him up and down,  
"And who are you?"  
Archie almost smashed the door open but calmed himself down,  
"I'm the one that saved her so I think you should let me in..."  
The doctor hesitated but then he opened the door to let him in and Archie walked in to see Cheryl laying with blankets over her on a bed.  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
He said as he walked over to a chair next to her bed. The doctor nodded his head,  
"Yes she's going to be okay, she's lucky that you were there to save here as fast as you could, a couple of minutes later and she would have frozen to death under that cold water."  
Archie sat down in the chair and scratched his head, if they hadn't been there to save her she would have died and he would have lost her and he wouldn't have gotten to tell her he wanted her to be with him. He thought it was awful that she almost had to die for him to realise he wanted to be with her.  
Seeing her all white and pale, her lips blue and her red hair over her face made him want to climb into the bed and warm her up but he didn't know if he should.  
A couple of knocks on the door and he looked over to see Veronica standing there with Cheryl's mom.  
Cheryl's mom ran over to the bed and started to cry,  
"Cheryl? Cheryl... Honey what happened?"  
Archie placed his hand on Mrs. Blossoms hand and told her the whole story, how she fell through the ice and he slammed through the ice to save her.  
Veronica stood in the doorway listening to his words and when Archie looked over at Veronica she said,  
"Archie can I talk to you?"  
He nodded his head and looked down at Cheryl and then at Mrs. Blossom,  
"I'll be right back okay?"  
Mrs. Blossom nodded her head and stroke Cheryl's hair away from her face.

Archie walked out to Veronica in the hallway,  
"What is it?"  
Veronica sighed and grabbed Archies hand in hers,  
"Archie... I really like you but if you don't want to be with me just tell me now so I don't have to fall in love with you and then get my heart broken."  
Archie didn't know what to say but he knew he had to break it of with Veronica because he wasn't in love with her, he was in love with someone else and  
it wasn't fair to Veronica.  
"V, I...."  
Veronica's hand fell from Archies and a few tears came out of her eyes and she nodded her head,  
"Okay.."  
"V... I'm sorry but I realised that Cheryl is the one I want to be with, it's just not fair that she almost had to die for me to realise it but I have to be honest with you and I don't want to hurt you but..."  
Veronica turned away from Archie and walked to the emergency entrance and out from the hospital. Archie saw Betty and Jug at the door, Betty ran after Veronica while Jug nodded his head to Archie and took a seat to show his best friend he was there for him.  
Archie walked into Cheryl's room again and she was still pale but her lips started to get some red in them again. Mrs. Blossom was sitting on the bed, stroking Cheryl's back, Archie took a seat in the chair next to the bed again.

Archie just sat there looking at her face, trying to get some blood back to her cheeks and the rest of her face, she looked like a porcelain doll, beautiful.  
After about an hour Cheryl blinked her eyes and woke up to seeing her mom next to her in the bed,  
"Mom?"  
"Cheryl.. Oh honey.."  
Her mom hugged her and this was the first time she had hugged her and meant it. Cheryl looked around the room,  
"Where am I?"  
And then she locked eyes with,  
"Archie?"  
Archie smiled and stroke her hand,  
"You're at the hospital... Do you remember anything?"  
Cheryl looked so surprised when he spoke to her,  
"Archie, what are you doing here?"  
Mrs. Blossom got out of the bed and walked to the door,  
"I'm going to get the doctor, I'll be right back."  
Cheryl looked at Archie's hand over hers and then she saw his other,  
"Archie what happened to your hand? And why are we here?"  
Archie let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair,  
"You don't remember?"  
"Archie, remember what?? What is going on?"  
"You tried to kill yourself by drowning yourself."  
Now she remembered, no one would miss her if she wasn't around and the only one she had ever loved was dead, she wanted to be together with Jason again, but an angel had taken her up to the light, was all she remembered.  
Two tears found their way through her eyes and down her face, Archie saw them and got up in the bed next to her and hugged her.  
Cheryl took a deep breath and smelled Archie's sent, some how this sent made her feel safe and she whispered,  
"..you saved me..."  
Archie didn't respond, he just held her in his arms for what felt like forever when all of a sudden Mrs. Blossom was back with the doctor and Archie got up from the bed,  
"I'll be outside okay?"  
Cheryl nodded her head and hugged his hand extra hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Archie walked out to Jughead and joined him on a chair. They sat there silent for a few minutes until Jug turned his head to Archie,  
"So... You and Cheryl?"  
Archie shrugged his shoulders and sighed,  
"I don't know... I mean I realized that it was her I wanted to be with when I saw her fall to her death and not Veronica, it's just..."  
"..that she almost had to die for you to realize?" Jug cut him off and Archie nodded his head an buried it into his hand. Jug patted Archie's back,  
"Veronica just have to take a few days and I think she'll understand, if you want to be with Cheryl you should tell her."  
Archie knew Jug was right he looked Jug in the eyes and nodded his head,  
"Yeah... But I just feel so bad for rejecting her at first and getting with Veronica..."  
"Forget about Veronica for a second and take care of Cheryl, you can talk things thru with Veronica later but right now I think Cheryl needs you more, she almost killed herself and she needs someone to love her."  
Archie couldn't believe that Jug was such a softie,  
"You've really turned into a romantic since you and Betty got together."  
Jug chuckled and punched Archie on his shoulder,  
"Shut up."  
Archie chuckled a little as well, then they sat there in silence until Dr. Montoya walked out of Cheryl's hospital room and walked towards them,  
"You can go in now."  
Archie and Jug stood up from their chairs and Jug patted Archie on his back again,  
"I'll get going, see you at home?"  
Archie nodded his head and hugged his longtime friend really hard,  
"Thanks for being here."  
"You know it."  
Archie walked to Cheryl's room and Jug walked out the entrance. Archie opened the door to the room and Cheryl's face brightened up when she saw his face. Archie smiled at her and Mrs. Blossom walked over to him and hugged him,  
"Thanks for saving my daughter..." she looked over at Cheryl and walked out the door,  
"I'll leave you two alone for a while, I'm just outside okay?"  
Cheryl nodded her head and Mrs. Blossom closed the door behind her. Archie didn't really know where to look or what to do, Cheryl patted the space between her and the edge of the bed so Archie walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. Cheryl took his broken hand in hers and kissed the plaster, her lisp didn't leave a mark since she wasn't wearing her red lipstick.  
"If it wasn't for you I would have died today... I just..."  
She stopped herself and Archie stroke her cold, pale face with his good hand.^  
"Cheryl you don't have to say it... But why did you do it? I don't understand.."  
Cheryl bit her lip and a few tears came down her cheek once more,  
"I just wanted to be with someone who loved me for me... No one in this town, not even my mom ever told me they loved me besides Jason. He was the only one who wanted me to be happy and loved..."  
Archie stopped her,  
"Cheryl that's not true. We all want you to be happy!"  
Cheryl shook her head,  
"No, no one ever told me that except for Jason."  
Archie took a deep breath and looked down on their hands together,  
"Cheryl... I love you."


End file.
